THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF ALLICORN AND MEAGAN!
by Girloveswaffles5
Summary: This is what happens when two sleep-deprived girls have a lap-top at 1 am, ENJOY! Btw: THIS IS NOT A SLASH!


**This story will possible never be updated again, it was created by the bored minds of two 13 year old girls at 1 am…**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!**

Setting: A basement

Time: 1 am

People: Alli and Meagan

Two girls sat on a couch at 1 am, with nothing but a T.V. and a laptop. Alli, who was staring at a wall said, "Estoy aburrido!"

And the girl sitting next to her said, "I know, right? I wish there was something to do at 1 am!" And just as she said that the T.V. turned a strange shade of purple and a rabid, screaming monkey appeared. Not knowing any better, Alli started screaming along. Then Meagan joined in. After a while, the monkey pulled the two into the T.V. Causing the two to scream even louder, until they blacked out.

After a while, Alli awoke to a strange green dog standing over her head. The strange dog then screamed "STRANGER DANGER!" And flushed himself down a toilet that was in the kitchen.

"Very odd…" Alli said. Then she looks to her right and sees her friend Meagan passed out on the floor.

"MEAGAN!" Alli screams.

"What! What! Where's the pie?" Meagan screamed.

"What pie?" Alli asked.

"I had a dream about pie. It was cherry…" Meagan said smiling.

"Oh, why are you smiling?" Alli asked.

"No reason… GEORGE LOPEZ!" Meagan shouted.

Just then, a strange green alien appeared in the room. "What are you doing in ZIMS house!" he says with a weird voice.

"Uh, we woke up here." Alli said.

Then, the weird dog ran up to them holding a pig. Then Meagan picks up the strange dog holding the pig, and runs out the door.

"GIR! Get back here!" Zim shouts.

The green dog replied with "WEEEEEE!"

Alli said to Zim after a while "Hi!"

Zim says "What are you? Are you a Filthy HUMAN PIG?"

Alli replied with, "No, IMMA UNICORN!" And then she turns into a unicorn.

Then GIR runs in screaming, "I WANNA UNICORN TOO MASTA!" And then Zim pulls out a ray gun and blasts the Alli-corn with it, sending her back home.

"Now to find the other filthy human pig child!" Zim ranted.

After hours of searching, they found the human girl at Dibs house, having a delightful conversation about Big Foot. Zim, kicking down the door of Dibs house, yelled, "WE FOUND YOU, YOU HUMAN PIG FILTH!" But instead of blasting her, he missed and made Alli-corn re-appear!

"Yay! I'm back!" The Alli-corn sang. Then Gaz appeared and shoved Zim out the window.

"Thanks!" Meagan said, Gaz only sat down on the couch and started playing her video game.

Then GIR hops on Alli-corn and rides off into the midday sun.

Breaking the forth wall, Dib asked, "How is that even possible?"

"**IT JUST IS!**" The creators of this story replied, closing the wall.

"So back to Big Foot..." Meagan said to Dib.

_BACK TO ALLI-CORN AND GIR ON THE SUN_

"Who knew the Sun was just a giant light bulb?" Alli-corn said to GIR.

"I DID!" GIR replied.

"Really?"

"No…" Then the duo flew off to the Moon to get some cheese.

_BACK TO MEAGAN AND DIB_

"…And that's why you are stupid and Big Foot is real." Meagan finished her rant with.

"…Ok... So, wanna go to Krazy Taco with me?"

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Meagan said oblivious to what Dib was implying.

"Ok, let's go!" Dib said grabbing Meagan's hand.

_WITH ALLI-CORN AND GIR ON THE MOON_

"This some good cheese!" Alli-corn stated.

"CHEESE!" GIR squeals, stuffing his mouth with two pieces of moon cheese bigger than his mouth.

"So where next GIR?"

"THE MILKY WAY!"

"YAY! MILKSHAKES!" And with that, they flew off into the soulless void called space.

_BACK TO DIB AND MEAGAN'S 'DATE' AT KRAZY TACO_

"…And that's how I got here!" Meagan said with a smile.

"Amazing! I never knew that was scientifically possible!"

"Neither did I, until today that is."

"So… uh… Wanna go to the movies?"

"So what's playing?"

"I think Attack of The Killer Monkeys 3 is play at the local cinema in 15 minutes."

"Sounds cool! Let's go!"

_TO THE ALII-CORN!_

'Insert screaming here'

…_BACK TO DIB AND MEAGAN_

'Insert screaming here'

…_UH… LET'S GO TO GAZ…_

'See's Gaz playing her video game'

…_NEVER MIND…_

…_TIME SKIP TO DIB AND MEAGAN!_

"That movie was so scary Dib! When does the next one come out?"

"Not sure… But I'll find out when we get back to my place."

"Cool."

_NOW TO ALLI-CORN AND GIR_

"GIR! STOP DRINKING THAT MILKSHAKE AND HELP ME FIGHT THESE ALIENS!"

GIR's eyes flashed red and he zoomed over to help. He blasted them in the foreheads, lobotomizing them temporarily.

"That was fun! Let's never do it again!" And with that, they flew back home to Earth.

…_THIS IS GONNA BE FUN…_

Dib and Meagan were watching Mysterious Mysteries on Dibs couch when Dib put his arm around Meagan. Noticing his arm around her, she turned to him and he leaned in to kiss her when Alli-corn and GIR busted through the ceiling, even though there was a second floor, also leaving the roof of the second floor untouched, defying the laws of physics.

"AH!" Both Dib and Meagan screamed.

"HIA! Watcha doin?" Alli-corn half screams.

"N-nothing!" Dib yelps out.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Y-yup! Nothing happening around here!"

"…Ok!"

"LET'S HAVE A SLEEP OVER PARTY!" GIR yelled out.

"Please Meagan? Please please please please~~~~~~?" Alli-corn begged.

"…Fine, but turn back into Alli first."

"Aww~ But why~?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine…" and then POOF Alli-corn became Alli once again.

"Now I feel boring…"

"To bad!"

_TIME SKIP!_

Alli and Meagan Had fun at Zims and GIRS house, but then Alli pressed a button and they were sent back home, **THE END… OR IS IT?**

**Yeah, this may never be updated again so… BYE!**


End file.
